Stay With Me
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: SEMMA. We all know Semma didn't work out season3 because Jay got in the way, and Sean was expecting romance from an exhausted 'babysitter/nurse', Emma. Pretend Jay didn't exist season 3, and Semma stayed together. Cue in season 4, Sean and Emma will now go through the things they did this season and the next, together. Can they beat it? Whatever it takes, right? OtherPairingsToo


**So this means Semma stayed together, Sean hasn't met Jay yet, but also remember Jays attracted to Emma season 4 (sure to bring drama). Dating Chris never happened (puke) and neither did Ellie (gag). GO SEMMA! ... .Sean does live on his own now, and Emma's been helping him with his classes to keep his welfare in check. OK READ ON..**

Sean walked into Degrassi, another year, another nightmare right? He adjusted the bag on his shoulder, wearing his usual jeans and a white wife beater with his grey hoody over it.

He stalked over to his locker, shoving by the annoying crowd who talked over another, way too excited for first day of back to school.

He noticed Manny at her locker, but Emma not in site. He was looking around so antsy like that he didn't even greet Manny or notice her eye him walk right past her and to his locker two down from hers.

"Morning Sean," she taunts loudly, leaning on her open locker and giving him a look.

His eyes retreated back from the hall, and caught Manny's look change into a 'i know what you're looking for' look.

"She's not here yet," She rolled her eyes smiling and Sean smirked, looking back into his locker to whip his bag inside and shrugged.

"I Haven't seen her in weeks." he said it moody like, but it wasn't Emma's fault. Her and her family had gone away most of the summer.

He expected some _real _Emma time this year. Last year Sean was a _pretty good_ boyfriend and stuck with Emma through the hardest time for her and her family and that was with Snakes cancer. She baby sat a lot for her parents, and she also had to play nurse a little so it kinda, **really** sucked barely being with her but it paid off when they did get the time they did together and it worked out even more that Sean had his own place now since Tracker moved to Alberta... until Snake and Spike found out, then they had to have 'the talk' together, over dinner.. lets just say Sean now avoiding nights at Emma's house. That was the most embarrassing moment of ever...rather more for Emma though I guess but Sean always seemed to avoid Snakes eyes every day after Emma came over. He swore they were being good though.. Emma wouldn't have it any other way. You know her.

4 weeks without seeing Emma now. She had returned from her first trip mid way through the summer and they had a good weekend together but that was it. He _needed_ more, he was going _crazy_ without her. He even forced himself to have a 'guys night' with Craig and Spinner which resulted in JT and Toby coming and crashing, and it would of been fine if they didn't act like complete dorks but hey, gotta love them... sorta.

Manny pouted with him, reaching up into her locker, "Yea. Snake being all cured of cancer and stuff meant tons of family vacation." She looked up happily, "I got to go on one of them. Did you know you can actually go on a _ride_ **in** Niagara Falls?"

"Tell me something I don't know." muttered Sean, and getting impatient.

Manny smirked as a figure had stopped behind Sean and put her hands over his eyes, "Something you don't know." her voice whispered sweetly in his ear.

Sean lazily smirked, chest caving in and inhaled that familiar scent. Vanilla. He turned, for his mouth to hang open as he went to say hello but as Emma stood before him, smiling at him and her hands on her hips..all he could do was stare in awe. She had on a short white mini skirt which showed off those long legs of hers, but the top of her, with the buttoned up thin blue blouse that clung to her every curve, (And if she were to ever hear his thoughts right now, she'd slap him hard), but god did she ever, erm.. _**develop **_this year. Her hair was also longer, with bangs across her forehead, making her eyelashes stand out more and eyes pop out.

Manny playfully whistled at Emma and how her own boyfriend couldn't rip his eyes off her, "My oh my, you've blossomed over the summer." she teased, just as JT and Toby came up behind.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and shrugged, "Got braces off.." she drifted off. She really had no idea how much she had changed, matured..

"That's not all." Sean declared with a dry mouth, eyes glazing over and still glued onto her body til she slapped the side of his head. See? What'd he tell you. He cheekily grinned at her, dimples shining and she too noticed how good he looked, even though she saw him just 4 weeks ago. He had been working out more, hasn't he? How she ever landed such a stud, she couldn't tell you. With him also failing a year and really being a year older, it was beginning to show. JT and Toby looked like twigs next to him.

"geez, you _did _get hot." J.t even admitted, but wasn't interested. Nah, Emma was like a sister.. plus, he was dating smokin hot Manny Santos. He grinned and put an arm around her yet noticed her shift uncomfortably.

What was up with her? She'd been wierd all summer..

Toby corrected from beside him, "_Hott__**er**_.." his eyes were still wide from taking in Emma's new look. She looked **good**. Manny even couldn't help but laugh.. Toby and his ever lasting crush on Emma..

Sean finally snapped out of it, turning his head to glare at the idiots beside him, even raising his hand to go hit the side of Jts head and went to go for Toby. Toby yelped and ran behind Liberty as she came walking over.

"Happy Sophomore year everybody." Liberty noted cheerfully.

"Yea..happy..whatever." JT mocked and snickered, giving Manny a look like she would make fun of Liberty with him or something..

Manny rolled her eyes. As much as she loved JT, maybe dating him was a bad idea..he was _so_ immature.

"I'll meet you in class." Manny told Jt, turning and totally turning her back on him to grab some books in her locker.

"Ooooo kay." JT slowly said and gazed at everyone to see if they also saw the bad vibe. Even Sean and Emma looked away or down at their feet. He finally walked off, and Toby went to follow, running around Sean once again before he remembered he was about to beat him. Emma distracted him though by grabbing his hand as the bell rang.

"see you in class." Emma told Manny.

Manny, beside Liberty, looked up and called after, "Save me a seat!" once alone, she caught Libertys smug smile.

"Romance trouble?" she asked.

Manny just sighed and slammed her locker.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I think i just need to be single this year." muttered Manny, beginning to walk to class with her.

"Not me," smirked Liberty and Manny smiled, looking up at the taller girl with a look.

"OH yeah? Who do you have your eye on Miss Liberty Van Zandt?"

Liberty pulled her to the side, away from the crowd and back against the lockers. Lowering her glasses down her nose, she nodded over Mannys shoulder to across the hall.

Manny giggled and shook her head, but peaked over. "Chris Sharpe?" she asked, watching the DJ wanna be over at his locker.

"He's a babe." Liberty sighed breathlessly and leaned on her locker.

Manny shrugged and giggled again, "Whatever you say!" she grabbed Libertys hand, dragging her to class.

Sitting in Mrs Kwans class already, in the back, was Emma and Sean. She usually liked the front, but she let him have his way this year since being so good to her last year and waited for her over the summer. She knew how hard it must of been because it was hard on her too. Although she was more than thrilled with Snakes recovery, she would of liked more of a 50/50 time with both of them this summer instead of Snake getting more 80% of the summer.

"I wonder what we'll learn this year." Emma curiously said out loud, not necessarily talking to Sean, "Maybe Shakespeare!" She gasped and opened her binder, "Or-"

Sean leaned back in his seat, feet up on the chair infront of his desk that he turned to do just that. He grinned, shaking his head at Emma.

"Still the same." he teased her. She leaned forward on her desk, so had to turn her head halfway around to look at him leaning back in his chair from beside her. She stopped talking, turning to him confused until a blush rose to her cheeks. He grinned more, glad he still had that effect on her and leaned forward, catching her soft lips in his with one powerful caress. How he, a bad boy, and her, the activist goody two shoes, found love with another was beyond him... but he was _forever_ greatful.

Emma closed her eyes and the butterflies in her stomach danced madly. It'd been **way too long** since their last kiss. She smiled against his lips, and slowly kissed back as his fingers grazed under her chin gently- She gasped and pulled away, "Sean!" she snapped, looking around wildly and blushed harder when Manny came over with Liberty and smirked to another, sitting down next to them.

"What?" Sean asked innocently as he heard the other two giggle and Emma shot a look at him that make him smirk only wider but shut up. She never understood the fact that her hot little temper was cute to him, and he sometimes purposely liked to get her rattled up . He knew she didn't like PDA though and neither did he, what him and Emma did was their business but he couldn't help it if he couldn't keep his hands off her.

Speaking of which.

..his fingers played with the end of her skirt, "Isn't this a little too short?" he muttered almost worriedly, not wanting other guys to look at her.

"Morning everybody," Mrs Kwan greeted as she walked in.

Liberty and Manny grabbed their books out as Emma swatted Sean's hand off her, but felt tingles that he left near her thigh. She shifted a little on her seat, going warm and tried to focus on Mrs Kwan. Why was she suddenly feeling nervous next to her own boyfriend?

"First, before we start," Mrs Kwan pointed to the door way where somebody stood with Mr Raditch, "I just wanna welcome back Mr Murray."

Eyes followed the lanky looking boy with glasses and medium length brown hair. He walked with his eyes down other than the quick glances around during his walk to the back of the class. He looked nervous, and Emma looked around noticing the eyes of others following him almost hatefully.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

"There will be _no trouble_." was all Mr Raditch said, gazing around but held his gaze on Sean.

Sean furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what the hell Raditch was looking at **him** for. He didn't even know the guy! Him and Emma shared a look and eye roll. Raditch was a jerk. Rick had sat down in the back and Raditch went to turn before he bumped into another student coming inside.

"Speaking of trouble, your favorite student is here." Raditch said sarcastically to MRs Kwan before he glared at the passing student, "**late." **he taunted loudly so the stranger understood he was no happy.

"Summer was good Mr Raditch, how was yours?" smirked the guy with a backwards hat and smug face. He looked older, maybe even Sean's age or another year older. Sean even glanced over and curiously wondered just how long this guy was held back for, but he couldn't judge..he failed grade 6 (But who the HELL failed grade 6?)

"Jay, take a seat." Kwan said, annoyed like, and he held a binder as he walked down the rows, knocking one of Ricks books off his desk on the way.

Emma narrowed her eyes, not liking this Jay guy already or the bullying. She swore she didn't even see paper in his binder as he turned to the row in front of theirs. He went for the desk that was infront of Sean, and missing its seat since under Sean's feet. Jay turned his head, to see whose feet were on it, and just raised an eyebrow when Sean gave him the 'try it' look.

Emma shot Sean a look, wishing he wouldn't start something with his guy who clearly seemed like a jerk, but Sean was too busy keeping his glare on Jay as he did him, and even grabbed his seat back. Sean sat up, his feet falling to the ground, and he eyed the guy just snicker and shake his head, sitting down.

Class begun, and when the first assignment was handed out, Kwan gave permission to work together since it _was_ only first day back.

Emma snuck a peak at Sean at the corner of her eye during their 'group study' and she giggled silently while watching him study so hard he looked like it hurt then looked up, noticing her watching him and glared playfully, "See anything you like, Nelson?" he teased.

Emma shrugged innocently and tried to focus back on work, but then she curiously glanced over her shoulder and asked out loud, "Who is he, anyways?"

MAnny and Liberty looked up and over at Rick Murry to shrug, until the guy infront, Jay Hogart, turned. He had heard the question (and also the annoying PG rated flirting between the blonde and slim shady), and answered, "Rick Murry."

Sean gazed up and his eyes hardened seeing Jays eyes scan Emma slowly, and his fists clenched tightly..until Jay looked over at him and explained more, "Beat a girl into acoma."

Sean's eyes squinted a bit, and looked back at Murry. Was that true? He glanced at Emma, who still had her eyes on the freak. God he wished she wasn't so curious sometimes.

Manny's eyes lit up as she remembered, "Terri McGregor."

Emma looked back, "That was him?" her eyes then widened. They let him back **in** Degrassi?! She turned back to Rick with a look of disbelief until he caught her eye, and she felt her body run cold as he kept his stare on her.

"Watch your girl, Bam bam.." Jay teased Sean, noticing Ricks eye on Emma and Emma was so out of it she didn't hear them. Sean **did not** look happy, but nodded slightly at Jay, and narrowed his eyes at Emma carefully.

"We could protest him out of here." Emma insisted, turning back to the group and then gave a weird look to see Jay now turned toward them and 'part' of the group. Who said this jerk was allowed?

Jay snorted at her, shifting his gaze from the blonde to Sean, "She some activist or something?"

"**She** has a name, it's Emma." Emma snapped, her hazel eyes glaring daggers at him.

Jay raised an eyebrow at her, amused with the fire in her eyes and he smirked, liking it. He remembered her boyfriend to the side and chuckled over to him, "_Emma's _quite the brainstormer."

Sean smiled proudly over to Emma, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her in, "Beauty with a brain." he joked and shared a smile with her she tried to hide. She wasn't liking this Jay character or the fact Sean seemed of found a friend...but she couldn't resist his charming smile and smiled back.

From behind them, Ricks eyes still hadn't left the back of Emma's head.


End file.
